


After-School

by hellshark



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating out, F!Byleth, F/F, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Slight Voyeurism, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, body kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: “Can you stay after class?” Those 5 simple words caused an increase in heartbeat and a slight blush to arise. “Certainly, professor.” was the simple response that lead to a series of fortunate events.





	After-School

**Author's Note:**

> i love .... miss edelgard please fellow writers more edeleth content i am starving

Her foot was tapping as she sat at her desk, pencil in her hand as her eyes darted from the clock back to her teacher lecturing on and on. Each second felt like an eternity and usually Edelgard never had problems with paying attention but today she was particularly impatient. She rather enjoyed class especially having it being taught by someone she admired so greatly, Byleth. It was only 5 minutes until class was over, but she was terribly anxious for class to be over as the tapping of her foot increased. 

Finally, the time came for class to be to an end. She collected all her materials and headed out the door in the flood of students, almost blending in if she didn’t have such bright red clothing and having been adorned with snow white hair. 

“Edelgard! Could you stay after class? I wish to speak with you.” Byelth called out right before she could leave the door. That was odd, Edelgard thought, Byleth didn’t seem very eager to teacher for longer than she had to and rarely would purposely elongate the time she had to spend teaching. 

“Of course, Professor. What is it that you need?” She remarked as she carefully moved a rather stubborn piece of hair behind her ear. Byleth always thought she looked gorgeous when she did that, her stunning white hair always framed her features perfectly and made her purple eyes that you could get lost in stand out even more. 

Their relationship could be described as less than punctual, as they had exceeded the boundaries of teacher and student. While the respect remained for her professor and the same for her student, there was an unspoken feeling between the two. They loved each other but were far too scared to utter the words as their relationship could be considered quite abnormal. It was fine as is though, they both knew how the other felt with the unspoken gestures and that was enough for them. 

Byleth out stretched a hand to take that stubborn strand of hair inbetween her delicate fingers and proceeded to admire it. 

“You know why I want you here.” She smirk as she spoke those words, making direct eye contact with Edelgard, causing a blush on her face to emerge. 

“But... we’re in a public place.” Edelgard darted her eyes away, too ashamed to look her all too eager professor in the face. 

“I can lock the door. It doesn’t really matter no one’s going to come in here and I mean... there’s plenty of places to hide.” She was interrupted by a sound of protest coming from Edelgard at the idea. She continued speaking, however, “What really matters is that I want you now and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day. Let me pleasure you.” At this, Edelgard’s face had completely been consumed by her blushing and her body warmed up. 

“You’re terribly forward, Professor.” She remarked as she shifted slightly where she stood, unable to admit she was excited at the prospect of what was about to happen.

“And you’re awfully flustered,” She remarked. “Call me Byleth anyways. It feels weird for you to call me anything like that when we’re about to get ... intimate.” She struggled to find a word that wouldn’t meet the immediate disapproval of Edelgard as she had a certain vendetta against any words she deemed “vulgar”. 

“Here, lay down on my desk.” Byleth got up from where she was resting her weight against the wooden desk and gestured for Edelgard to place herself there. 

“Alright...” She reluctantly replied as she placed herself ontop of the desk. Byleth lightly traced a finger up and down her legs, clad in red stockings, and to her amusement it caused Edelgard to squirm a bit under her hands.

“You’ve always had nice legs, Edie.” She smirked as she continued to softly trace patterns in her flesh. Her face immediately returned to a blushing state at the use of a nickname. There was something oddly intimate and personal about the use of a nickname and the causality of someone referring to her with one all but surprised Edelgard. 

“Please... I can’t take this much longer. I need you to touch me.” Edelgard whimpered out, placing one arm over her face to mask her embarrassment from the situation at hand. 

“Awww.” Byleth purred out, “You’re always so good for me, princess.” She swiftly removed her hands from her legs to reposition them to be removing Edelgard’s top, careful to do it as slowly as possible to tease her. She pulled it up over her arms and stood back to admire her work. She had turned the royal and stern Edelgard into a shirtless blushing mess under the control of her own two hands and she loved it. She took time to admire Edelgard’s attire. A simple yet elegant black bra with a lacey trim. Unfortunately she wouldn’t be admiring it for long as it’d only get in the way.

She started herself off with planting a simple kiss on Edelgard’s cheek. Feeling the warmth radiating from it from her blushing brought a smile to Byleth’s face. She moved herself down to place kisses under Edelgard’s chin to her neck, which she payed extra attention to and sucked parts of her neck but not enough to leave hickies, then moved down to her chest and kept kissing on the areas surrounding her boobs. Every kiss eliciting a soft moan from Edelgard’s divinely parted lips and especially sensitive areas would even lead to her squirming beneath her. 

“Oh, you like that?” Byleth teased as she repositioned her mouth to take one of Edelgard’s nipples into her mouth and gently bite on them, just enough to feel pleasant and not cause harm. She wanted to be gentle with her princess but at the same time wanted to give her the time of her life. 

“Nnngh ... You know the answer to that.” Was all she managed to get out in response to Byleth’s teasing as she continued her brutal assault on her chest. Her words turned into a mess of moans soon after. 

“Cute.” Byleth snickered as she moved her mouth to give attention to the previously ignored breast, causing yet more moans and even Byleth’s name was released from her lips which received ample praising from her. When she decided Edelgard has enough of her chest being toyed with, she lightly took one finger and traced it down her stomach to the beginning of panties which had yet to be removed. Byleth decided to have fun with this and placed her hand on her clothed clit and began to lightly press down, eliciting even louder moans.

“Hey, quiet down. We’re still in the school building, you know...” Byleth trailed off as she smirked, watching as Edelgard moved her arm to cover her mouth and provide as a cover for the noise that she couldn’t stop from escaping through her lips. 

“Wow, you’re already so wet. It’s cute. I’m glad I can do this to you.” Byleth smiled as they pressed down a little more on her clit and trailed with feather light fingers over the lips of her vagina. She had enough of this teasing and admittedly was a little eager to get started herself. She swiftly removed her hands from Edelgard’s pitch black and lacy garments to pull them off her elegant and beautiful legs. Edelgard found herself thinking it was physically impossible for her to be blushing any harder, her blush extended from her face to even place itself ontop of her ears. She wasn’t new to doing this sort of activity with her professor, but everytime they ventured she found it new and exciting and each time was embarrassing in it’s own way. 

Byleth had familiarized herself with what areas were Edelgard’s most sensitive for not only the sake of providing pleasure but Byleth also enjoyed seeing the reactions that came from her submissive. She used this to her advantage by placing her mouth between Edelgard’s thighs and sucked small marks into the flesh surrounding her most sensitive spot. She had decided to let herself leave marks as no one else would ever see a place so sensitive and forbidden besides the one most intimate with her, which brought a sense of excitement to Byleth. She placed two on each leg then got too impatient to hold back any longer and started licking around the entrance to her vagina, which caused Edelgard to cover her face in complete humiliation from such a dirty act. Byleth knew that and found enjoyment from that which just encouraged her to continue, along with the sweet moans filling the air and the constant squirming. 

She moved her tongue to play lightly with her clit, which caused Edelgard to close her legs around Byleth and capture her head between her thighs, which Byleth was not opposed to as she had nice legs and she did not mind feeling the flesh on the back of her head as she continued to lick every area of crotch and payed special attention to her entrance and clit, as those were the areas she seemingly enjoyed the most. 

All good things come to an end, as they say, and Edelgard had announced she was going to finish, she was opposed to saying such a vulgar word as coming although Byleth encouraged her to, and Byleth decided to be a bit rougher with her to push her to completion and it worked. Edelgard let down her legs and Byleth removed herself with one last kiss placed ontop of where her stomach ended and vagina began. She smirked as she admired her handiwork of disheveling Edelgard. 

“You sure seemed to enjoy yourself.” Remarked Byleth as she gathered the sloppily thrown clothes she had removed from Edelgard and politely piled them together. She got but an admittedly adorable grunt in response due to Edelgard’s fatigue. They sat in afterglow for a mere second until Byleth planted a kiss on her check and encouraged her to get dress. 

“That ... was very pleasant. Thank you, professor.” Edelgard finally managed to speak after finishing reapplying her clothing. Her face had yet to be cleansed of the blush. Byleth smiled and patted her shoulder as they both sat on the desk. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I did too. You should probably be heading out soon, wouldn’t want anyone to worry about you. Thanks for letting me have so much of your time.” Edelgard’s face heated up more so at the kind words and nodded as Byleth spoke. They parted with a hug as Edelgard walked from the classroom after exchanging goodbyes and they were both left hungry and anticipating for their next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a specshul someone ... you know who you are <33 
> 
> i love comments + kudos!


End file.
